1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solution and method for using a solution for cleaning and disinfecting hair grooming implements such as combs and brushes used by a barber or hair salon stylist. The cleaning and disinfecting solution and the method of its use dissolve hair. Specifically, the present invention relates to a new cleaning composition and a method of using a new cleaning composition comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of sodium hypochlorite, sodium hydroxide, and lithium perchlorate in an aqueous solution. Substitute ingredients are also contemplated.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to a composition which digests hair. There are drain cleaners which dissolve hair which are known in the market. These cleaners contain sodium or lithium hydroxide and sodium or lithium hypochlorite. However, the known chemical compositions are harsh because they are directed specifically to plumbing applications. The plumbing compositions are not intended, formulated or optimized to be used with hair grooming implements and accessories such as brushes and combs.
In addition, there are solid hair dissolving products that are dissolved in water and then in turn used to dissolve hair. However, these products take too long a time to work for hair care professionals, and they are known to have bad odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,768 issued to Dawson, et al., is directed to a drain cleaning tablet having a composition which includes chemicals to dissolve hair. However, the composition has high concentrations of both a metal oxide and a hypochlorite generator for actively causing the removal of a greasy or waxy plug from a drain. The high concentrations of the metal oxide and a hypochlorite generator would, in the presence of water, generate large amounts of heat and agitation which would not be acceptable for the business of a haircutter, and certainly not on a shelf or stand in a restricted area where a hair care professional generally operates.
Thus it can be seen that there remains a need for a composition for gently but quickly dissolving hair from an implement such as a comb or brush in a reasonable amount of time. There further is a need for a composition that dissolves hair and disinfects hair grooming implements which may be used with simple protection such as gloves and eye protection, which would ordinarily be used by a hair cutter or stylist for other hair care preparations.
There further is a need for a method and solution which dissolved hair and sediments and disinfects the hair grooming implements and which does not have an offensive odor.
In addition, there is a need for a solution which is made in a concentrated form that is stable for long term storage.
The present invention has been developed to help address these needs.